The prior art has put forth several designs for multiple pet leash devices. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,668 to Kermit E. Goodger, Sr. describes a leash having a swiveling connective portion for restraint of multiple animals on the same leash. The swiveling clamp is a connective portion to connect the main line, held by the animal handler to each of the sub lines that in turn connect to the collar of each animal. Each of the sub-lines is connected to the clamp by a clip or some other arrangement that allows each of the connections to move somewhat along the base of the triangular clamp and so spread themselves apart from another as the animals move.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,893 to Diane Ellen Quintero and Omar Alberto Quintero-Carmona describes a retractable leash for two animals which includes two spool assemblies for individual extension and retraction of each animal's cord. Each animal's cord is controlled by a button and locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,034 to Pietro DiDonato describes a two-pet no-tangle retractable leash device including an axle having a rod opening and a first spool including a first leash and a second spool including a second leash rotatably mounted on the axle.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.